


Evidence

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Prompt: S11 spec fic...what about Skinner (or someone) realizing that Scully has moved back into the Unremarkable House?





	Evidence

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle said ‘there is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact’ and Skinner knows this to be true. As investigators, they are trained to rake through the notes, the files, the photos; to interpret and extrapolate from the data. But the biggest clues are right in front of him.

Mulder is sitting across the desk from him, legs slightly apart, dark charcoal suit, pale grey shirt, blue striped tie, shiny black shoes, hair neatly trimmed, no scruff. Across his lap is a smart navy blue wool coat. He’s looking as good as he did back in the day.

Scully is next to him, long hair a shade redder than previous years, almost back to the colour she wore when she kissed him. She’s equally well turned out in a fitted black pant suit, belted at the waist, a silk blouse underneath. Her make-up is understated, her expression enigmatic.

She’s nodding as Mulder’s talking. Their knees are pointing towards each other. She raises a hand to twirl her cross in her fingers and she lets her lips flutter into a brief smile. Mulder looks over at her, nodding ever so slightly when she smiles. Skinner clears his throat and their faces both snap back towards him, set to serious.

He delivers them the case file. They assess it briefly, discussing a few points. They’re fascinating to watch, each so aware of the other. He feels spare – in his own office. They stand to leave.

“You’ve got your overnight bags in the car?” Skinner says. “I’ll have my assistant book your flight and a room.” He’s looking at Scully, who licks her lips, a light flush marbling her face and neck. Mulder dips his head. “One room saves the bureau some coin, doesn’t it?”

Mulder has the grace to chuckle. Scully’s blush merely deepens.

“But agents,” Skinner says. “May I suggest you cover up the…” he taps his ring finger. Mulder looks down at his own, rubbing at the tattoo that’s circled around it. Scully clutches her hands together and blows out a strangled sigh. “Congratulations by the way. I hope you had a wonderful ceremony. There’ll be some paperwork, of course. I’ll see you when you get back.”


End file.
